As is well known, in cataract surgery, an opaque natural lens is replaced by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL). A known postoperative complication of such surgery, associated with decreased vision, is posterior capsule opacification (PCO), generally caused by epithelium cells growing between the lens capsule and the IOL. PCO is commonly treated by YAG or Nd:YAG laser capsulotomy. However, laser capsulotomy may sometimes lead to new complications, such as retinal detachment or intraocular pressure rise.